Planet Veggie-sei
by MiraiTrunksLuvR
Summary: The Cell Games are over and the Z- Senshi has moved to the planet where the surviving saiyajins live. Vegeta has taken it over and Gohan may have fallen in love. But evil lurks and only one person knows. Will the Z-Senshi save the day?
1. Default Chapter

Planet Veggie-sei  
  
The Arrival  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other anime characters, however I do own Hakirai, Faith, Alex and Destiny and Nichole Owns Hikari and Karika.. so do not sue us!  
  
*This is the story of how the Z-Senshi came to live on this planet.*  
  
It was over and that was it. He didn't want to live without a father. Yes, his father has made a noble decision, but what about his sons. He just left them without a father. Goten was born when Goku died at the Cell Games and he would grow up not knowing his father. Gohan again lost his father.. but he wasn't going to be wished back. Gohan really didn't understand the reason why. All he could do was think of his father, hoping he would suddenly change his mind and ask to be brought back. But his hopes were shattered. Then the most terrible even occured. Vegeta just discovered a planet that has survivng Saiyajins roaming it. So he decided to move there as did Chichi. Mirai Trunks never left for his timeline... only to defeat the Androids and Cell. He came back to stay with his father and train with him. Chichi was packing up to leave and Gohan did nothing nor did he even say a word. All of the Z- Senshi were going to the new planet.. called Veggie-sei. Mirai Trunks figured it  
would be nice to have a gaurdian to watch over the planet and create Dragonballs. But Gohan didn't think he would move from his home planet. Gohan said nothing the whole trip to the planet. He sighed and watched out the window. Within a few hours they made it. Gohan walked out of the spaceship to be greeted by other Saiyajins not as powerful as he is. He forced a weak smile and looked among the crowd. He glanced around and spotted two young girls in Saiyajin armor. He blinked a couple of time, hoping he wasn't seeing things. He looked again and saw them. He watched them carefully and then Vegeta appeared. All bowed, including the two girls. Vegeta led Gohan, Chichi and Goten to a place where they will live. It looked exactly like the house on Earth and the surroundings were the same. Gohan walked inside and into his room.  
  
The girls walked on the surface of Planet Veggie-sei gracefully and with much ease. One girl with blonde hair looked at the other. She blinked a couple of times and noticed that the red head was dancing around. Before anything was said, Gohan walked past them, not really noticing. Kari never really thought that the hybrid Saiyajin actually saved his planet. Kari glanced over at Kirai. Kirai was too busy twirling around to notice. Kari watched the saiyajin hybrid as he disappeared, out of sight. Kari, being curious and a genius, followed Gohan. Kirai wasn't paying close attention and she tripped and fell on her butt. Kari at this time was only ten and Kirai was sixteen. Of course, we all know Gohan is eleven. Kari followed Gohan silently. Gohan stopped and turned to kari.  
  
"Why are you following me?"  
  
"Curious.."  
  
"Well you do know curiosity killed that cat.."  
  
"And I'm not a cat."  
  
"What is it you want?"  
  
"A name would work.."  
  
"My name is Gohan.. how about you?"  
  
"I'm Kari.."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Kari, but I must be going.."  
  
He flew away without a trace. Kari stood there as the wind blew through her hair. She raised her brow and walked back to Kirai, who was still on the ground from her fall. Kari looked at Kirai and walked away. Kirai immediately followed, as if understanding what Kari had notioned. Gohan was over them, watching them. He grew quite suspicious of Kari and now he isn't going to stop until he knows the true extent of her power. Kari walked to the royal palace, where King Vegeta lived. She entered the palace with ease, Kirai following. Gohan followed silent and unsensed. Kari and Kirai walked into the throne room, where Bulma, Vegeta and Mirai Trunks were. Vegeta looked up at the girls and smiled. They approached him and bowed. Then they repositioned themselves and looked up at them.  
  
"Ladies, how may I help you?" Vegeta said.  
  
"We would like to start training Sire."  
  
"Kari you are too young to train and your sister is too much of an airhead to train."  
  
Kirai blinked.  
  
"I am not too young your Majesty... I am ready."  
  
"You are not ready for the road that lies ahead if you should take this path. Wait til you are older Kari."  
  
"Why must I wait when danger could happen at any moment?"  
  
"Why start training now if we were to be attacked at any moment?"  
  
Kari was silent.  
  
"Child, I know you mean well, but wait until the right time... then you and your sister shall be trained.. royally."  
  
Kari simply nodded and turned away. The she walked out of the palace leaving Kirai behind.  
  
"What's wrong Kirai?"  
  
"I may be an airhead, but that doesn't effect my skills as a warrior."  
  
Kirai walked away with an angry look on her face. Mirai Trunks watched her and she faded into the darkness. Trunks smirked to himself and went to his room. Kari stormed to the house and locked herself in her room. Gohan thought to himself. He thought she must be powerful if she is ready to train now, but then again, Gohan wasn't powerful when he began to train. Kirai walked to the city and got a little something to eat. She scarfed down the food and walked away. Gohan kept close watch on Kari. He never took her eye off her unless he had to go to bed. Gohan never stopped training either. He was determined to become stronger and Vegeta was the same. Trunks did his training little by little and both Kirai and Kari snuck in some training themselves. Kirai walked the streets with style and attitude. All the guys liked her and all the girls wanted to be her. She had a perfect figure for a woman and a lot of strength. She has never took any crap from amyone without them hearing it.  
She was gentle and sweet, but can be tough when she has to. There was no other girl like her. Kirai wasn't interested too much in guys, her interest was the Prince of all Saiyajins Trunks. She fell in love with him the day she laid eyes on him. Though she wouldn't call it love, just a crush. She never had the nerve to talk to him and was always to shy to actually tell him about the crush thing. They never spoke to one another, only looked at each other. Kirai shouldn't get too attached to him, cause he might not be what he seems. But as soon as she gets the nerve to say hi, she'll find out who he really is. Kirai is very flirtatious, not like Kari. Kari was the more mad scientist genius type. Always working in the lab and trying to train under the King Vegeta. There was a couple of times Kari did flirt, but it wasn't noticable. Kirai would flirt with the boys when Trunks was around. It always caught his eye and would just walk away. Kirai had to think. What would actually  
get him to notice her? Fighting is one, but she never really liked the fact of fighting. But she'll try anything once.. of course she needs a sensei. She can't find the perfect one. Gohan watched on in suspicion as Kari slaved over her newest invention. Will Gohan find what he is looking for? No one is for sure, but he is still watching.... 


	2. The New Gaurdian

The New Gaudian  
  
It's been two years and finally Trunks has found a gaurdian for the planet. His name is Fluitio and he is about the same age as Trunks. Fluitio was flattered about being chosen to be the gaurdian of Planet Veggie-sei. Trunks led him to a lookout, just like Dende's and asked for him to create a set of Dragonballs that grants three wishes and revivng someone more than once. Fluitio in formed Trunks that he can create such Dragonballs within one hundred days. Trunks nodded in acknowledgement and headed back for the palace. Before he reached the palace, he spotted Kirai training by herself. Not doing very well to say the least. Trunks smirked and landed behind her softly. She wasn't paying attention yet again and continued, doing whatever. Trunks sat on a rock nearby and looked at her.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" He asked softly.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Kirai jumped and landed on her back.  
  
"You alright Kirai?"  
  
"Uhhh.. yeah.."  
  
"You sure, that was one nasty fall.."  
  
Kirai sat up and looked at him.  
  
"Positive.."  
  
"Good, so need any help? Like a sensei?"  
  
"It would help.. a lot."  
  
"Settled, everyday at this time at this place... I am going to personally teach you how to fight.. and maybe some other things."  
  
"Really? You would do that?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"I dunno.."  
  
"Well I better get going.. see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
Trunks winked at her and flew away. Kirai froze. She.. she actually talked to him. And he's actually going to train her!! Kirai was so excited and she couldn't believe it at the same time. But what was the some other things? Now she's going to have to wait til tomorrow to find out.. all the better. She flew home to get a lot of rest and to look good. Gohan has been watching Kari and Kirai for two years now and there is still no sign of evil or their true power. Gohan wasn't going to give up. Night came and everyone was readying themselves for bed, including Gohan. Kirai went to sleep two hours earlier and Kari went to bed her usual time. Trunks was in his room, thinking. He couldn't get his mind off a Kirai for one second. He was actually going to train a female saiyajin hybrid. If he could get her to achieve super saiyajin level, the whole thing will be both phenomenal and new. A female super saiyajin, who knew? Trunks turned on his side and drifted into a sweet slumber.  
Morning came and Kari woke up extra early to invent. Gohan woke up the exact same time and watched her all morning. Kirai Finally wokr up around 1:30 pm and looked at the clock. She had a half hour to get ready for her rendezvous with Trunks. She grabbed her best warrior armor and flew to the spot, where Trunks was waiting. She landed and he looked at her.  
  
"I'm impressed, you're exactly on time.."  
  
"I try."  
  
"Let's begin."  
  
"Sure...."  
  
"Now first you need a fighting stance."  
  
Kirai looked at him blankly. Trunks smiled at her expression.  
  
"It's a pose you do before commencing a fight."  
  
"OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Now can you do one?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Ok, I'll help you.."  
  
Trunks walked over to her and turned her, making himself to be behind her. Kirai blinked. Trunks grabbed hold of her arms and positioned them a certain way and positioned her legs. Then he backed away and looked at her, smiling.  
  
"Now, get out of the position and try it yourself."  
  
Kirai got out of the position and stood there, looking at him blankly. Trunks sighed and positioned her again. Trunks backed away from her and smiled again.  
  
"Remember that position alright Kirai?"  
  
"Yes sir..."  
  
"Ok come over here and I'll teach you how to blast things."  
  
Kirai walked over to Trunks. Trunks moved Kirai in front of him and placed his hands on her waist. Kirai blushed deeply. Trunks then, moved in closer to her and his hands were in front of her. His head laid on her shoulder.  
  
"Ok.." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Chills spilled down her spine.  
  
"I need you to consentrate... you have the power within you, All you need to do is control it."  
  
"I guess.."  
  
Trunks grabbed her hands and placed them in a cupping position. Kirai began to consentrate. A few minutes later, a light appeared in her hands. Her eyes widen and she smiled. Trunks watched and his breath touched her neck.  
  
"Very good, now make it larger."  
  
Kirai glared at the light as it became larger in her hands. She jumped back, causing Trunks and her to fall back. She landed on top of him. Trunks rubbed his head and looked at Kirai, who was blushing. She quickly jumped off of him and stood there. Trunks got up and dusted himself off.  
  
"Not bad for a first try. I think that's enough for training today.. now the something else."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"You'll see..."  
  
Kirai blinked and froze. She couldn't move. That something else that she doesn't know about was coming and she didn't know what. She hoped it was sparring somewhat. Trunks sat on a rock and looked at Kirai. She watched him suspiciously. Trunks smirked and went super saiyajin. Kirai backed up and watched in amazement.  
  
"Time to teach you to turn super saiyajin...."  
  
Kirai's eyes widen and she watched the golden aura surrounding Trunks' body. 


	3. Saiyajin vs. Super Saiyajin

Saiyajin vs Super Saiyajin  
  
Trunks smirked at her. Kirai gulped and got into her stance. Trunks looked at her blankly. Determination filled her eyes and she was no longer smiling. Her expression was serious. Trunks got into his fighting stance and smirked. Kirai attacked Trunks with a kick. He easily blocked it but was caught off gaurd with an upper cut. Trunks backed up a bit, rubbing his chin. He looked at Kirai and smiled. Then he attacked her with various attacks. She easily blocked them and went at him. Trunks barely dodged what she threw at him. Then he punched her in the face into a tree. She moaned in pain. Trunks' eyes widen and he ran to her.  
  
"I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?"  
  
"Sorta.."  
  
"Should've went a little easier."  
  
"No.. that's ok."  
  
Trunks helped Kirai to her feet and she just stood there. She was consetrating but didn't look it. Then her power level began to rise dramatically. Trunks backed up and watched. Electricity surrounded her body as she stood there. Then without a second to waste, she transformed into a Super Saiyajin. Trunks couldn't believe what he was seeing. A female super saiyajin. He watched as she looked up at him with her aqua green eyes. Trunks blinked and watched. She may have transformed but she couldn't control it and fell to her knees, changing back to what she was before. Trunks looked at her as she tried to catch her breath. She almost had it. She just needs some time to control the sensation and thrill of transforming. Trunks ran to her and twirled her around, laughing. Kirai blinked and he explained what happened. Her eyes widen and she almost fainted. Luckily she didn't. Trunks let her catch her breath and he sat down.  
  
"I can't believe it.. you were so close."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Hey don't worry you're pretty self, I'll get that super saiyajin out of you."  
  
"I.. what?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Pretty self?"  
  
Trunks blinked and blushed after realizing what he had said. She looked at him for a moment and then looked at the grass. There was silence for a moment. Trunks looked at Kirai, who was just staring at the ground. He smiled and stood up. Kirai didn't notice, she didn't want to make direct eye contact with him. She'd freeze. Trunks placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Maybe we should continue tomorrow.."  
  
"If you want to."  
  
"It's be wise to, see you tomorrow... pretty one."  
  
He flew away and disappeared into the darkness. Kirai just noticed that night had came. She sighed to herself and stood up. She was a bit wobbly but she could manage. Gohan has been home for fifteen minutes, still wondering. Kari never left her lab. She was working on the ultimate invention, an invention that will be very helpful for the race of Saiyajins. She was typing on the computer, collaborating the designs for her ultimate invention. She was sure that it can be her best, but then again, she knows she can do much much more. But for now, this must be finished. It will take more time and more failures. Which means more patience which she didn't have. Kirai walked through the door and sighed happily. She ran into her room and threw herself in bed. Then she quickly fell asleep, dreaming about nothing but Trunks and how she can win over his heart. 


End file.
